


두번째 커밍아웃

by vvishop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	두번째 커밍아웃

모두는 새로 나타난 지역의 평화를 위협하는 일을 처리하느라 땀에 피가 범벅이었다. 가뜩이나 다 부서져가는 데렉의 집은 간신히 서있기만 했다. 스타일스는 콧물을 훌쩍이며 데렉에게 물었다.  
"화장실이 급한데 어디로 가야 변기를 찾을 수 있을까요?"  
"나가서 해결해."  
스타일스는 평범하게 나갈 뻔 했다. 심지어 몇 걸음 내딛고 있었다.  
"장난해요? 급하다구요. nature's call이라고 하지만 낙엽 푹푹 썩혀가며 해결하고 싶은 생각은 요만큼도 없어요. 요만큼도. 심지어 리디아가 언제든지 다시 숲을 헤맬 수 있는 지금 이 상황에서요."  
데렉은 무심하게 팔짱을 꼈다. 꽉 잡힌 근육에 한 팔에 다른 팔이 낑겨들어 간다는 자체가 놀라웠다.  
"나는 가끔 여기서 자는데 여기서 쌀 거면 던져버리겠어."  
스타일스는 입술을 달싹이다 잽싸게 나갔다. 금세도 돌아왔다.  
"가끔 잔다고요? 가끔? 그럼 샤워는 어디서 하죠? 가끔이 아닐 때는 어디서 자고? 피로 샤워하고 낙엽을 덮고 자는 건 아무리 데렉 당신이라도 아닐 것 같고."  
스타일스는 손가락을 딱 튕겼다.  
"아하! 당신이 한 번씩 키스마크를 내준 충직한 베타들 집에서..."  
으르릉 모두가 이를 드러내고 있었다. 스타일스는 입술 끝에서 끝을 손가락으로 잠그는 시늉을 했다. 스캇은 찢어져 너덜거리고 피와 땀이 묻은 제 셔츠를 내려다 보았다.  
"여기에 샤워실이 없다면 다른 베타들은 모르겠지만 데렉. 당신은 씻을 수가 없잖아요."  
이 다음 말은 흐름상 우리 집으로 가는 것이 좋겠다, 우리 집에서 씻는 것이 좋겠다, 우리 집이 비었으니 같이 가자, 우리 집으로 같이 가지 않을래요?, 라면 먹고... 마지막 건 빼고 정도가 되면 맞았다. 스타일스는 삐걱대는 기둥에 기대 고개를 끄덕끄덕하고 있었다. 우리 스캇이 착하지.  
"스타일스 집에 가서 씻으면 어떨까요?"  
"그래. 스타일스 집으로... 뭐?  
모두 스타일스를 보았다. 데렉이 목숨을 몇 번은 구해준 스타일스는 바로 소리 높여 왜 저 미스터 아메리칸 울프가 우리 집에서 씻어야 되냐고 묻지 않았다. 예의바르게 속삭였다.  
"왜 저 미스터 아메리칸 울프가 우리 집에 가서 씻어야 하는 거지? 스캇. 마지막으로 체크했을 때 너희 집 샤워기는 제대로 작동했는데 말이야."  
스캇은 예쁜 갈색 눈을 맹하게 깜박였다.  
"엄마는 일하러 갔고 나는 알리슨을 보러 갈 거니까."  
아버지는 일하러 갔지만 리디아를 보러 가면 민폐인 스타일스는 의외로 별 말도 없이 따라오는 데렉을 지프에 태우고 집으로 갔다. 집에 욕실은 두 개였고 얼른 씻고 나온 스타일스는 청소년답게 침대에 푹 퍼졌다. 며칠 밤을 스캇을 쫓아다니거나 밀린 공부를 따라가느라 잠이 부족했다. 어쩐지 벽 하나 두고 샤워하는 데렉이 있으니까 안심도 됐다. 눈꺼풀이 무거워졌다. 아주 잠깐 자고 일어난 것 같은데 눈앞에는 매우 당황한 아버지가 있었다.  
"아빠. 5분만 더요."  
"스타일스. 얘야. 설명만 해주고 더 자거라. 왜 우리집 욕실에 데렉 헤일이 샤워를 하고 있는 거지?"  
데렉이 허리 아래 수건만 감고 나왔다.  
"스타일스. 건조기 써도 될까?"  
"데렉. 당신 집처럼 지내요."  
아야야야. 스타일스는 아버지에게 귀를 잡혀 강제로 일으켜졌다.  
"너 혹시..."  
스타일스는 졸린 눈을 비비며 한숨을 쉬었다.  
"아빠. 들어봐요. 이 고백을 또 하는데 이렇게 시간이 별로 안 걸릴 줄은 몰랐는데..."  
"너는 게이가 아니다."  
"아니. 아빠 그게 저런 핫바디고 나는 바람만 불어도 일어서니까 인류 절반의 대다수에게 안 서던게 서기도..."  
"스타일스."  
스타일스는 볼을 마구 문질렀다. 손가락 새로 보이는 아버지 얼굴이 걱정스러웠다.  
"스캇이랑 집에 오다가 만났는데요. 집이 다 타서 샤워할 데도 없다잖아요. 아빠. 우리는 물도 그렇게 많이 안 쓰고요. 그래서..."  
"나는 네가 협박이라도 당한 줄 알았구나."  
스타일스는 손을 들어보였다.  
"그냥 우리 동네 어려운 이웃을 향한..."  
데렉이 문간에서 어려워 보이는 팔짱을 낀 채 듣고 있었다.  
"친절한 제스처였죠."  
"넌 좋은 아이야. 스타일스. 그저. 그저... 너무 위험에 다가가지만 말거라."  
스타일스의 아버지는 아들의 까끌한 머리를 벅벅 쓰다듬었다.  
"말해봐야 듣지도 않을 테지만."  
옷이 다 마르면 바로 떠날 것 같던 데렉은 손님방에서 자고 스탈린스키 부자와 함께 아침을 먹고서야 일어났다. 스타일스는 데렉과 함께 집을 나섰다.  
"와우. 데렉. 몰랐는데 뻔뻔했네요."  
데렉이 피식 웃었다.  
"어려운 이웃은 남의 도움을 거절하는 게 아니거든."  
스타일스는 지프에 시동을 걸다가 문득 창문을 열어 데렉을 보았다.  
"그럼 지금까지는 어떻게 씻었어요?"  
빵빵 클락션 울리는 소리가 들렸다. 컨버터블을 탄 금발의 여자가 보였다.  
"데렉. 오랜만이야. 태워다 줄까?"  
데렉은 손을 들었다. 지프에 잠시 몸을 굽혔다.  
"말했듯 어려운 이웃은 거절을 못 하거든."  
스타일스는 입을 벙긋거렸다. 데렉은 뒤를 보지도 않고 컨버터블 조수석으로 커다란 몸을 쓰윽 밀어 넣더니 여자와 사라졌다. 스타일스는 핸들을 돌렸다.  
"와우. 뻔뻔하네. 뻔뻔해."


End file.
